1. Field
Various features relate, generally, to an integrated device and, more specifically, to an integrated device including a heat-dissipation layer providing an electrical path for a ground signal.
2. Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional package 100. The conventional package 100 includes a substrate 102, a die 104, and solder balls 106. The solder balls 106 may electrically connect the substrate 102 with the die 104. The package 100 may include an integrated heat spreader (IHS)/heat sink 108. The HIS/heat sink 108 may contact the die 104 and/or substrate 102. The HIS/heat sink 108 may have a horizontal portion 110 and one or more vertical portions 112. During operation of the conventional package 100, the die 104 and/or the substrate 102 may generate heat. The heat may spread to the HIS/heat sink 108. The HIS/heat sink 108 may be exposed to air, and the heat may dissipate into the air.
Notably, the IHS/heat sink 108 is not located between the die 104 and the substrate 102. Also, the HIS/heat sink 108 provides no electrical path for a ground signal. Because the HIS/heat spreader 108 cannot route ground signals, a greater number of solder balls 106 may be need to conduct ground signals (e.g., from the die 104 to the substrate 102). An increase in the number of interconnects 106 may undesirably increase the size of the conventional package 100. Existing designs may benefit from enhancements that reduce the size of the conventional package 100.